One Day
by Gate
Summary: "I am here to protect you to what ever level the battle maybe"...(1XR) a little bit of lime
1. Default Chapter

One Day  
  
This is my first fic. So please be nice! ^_^ ! Please R&R @ Koryrockman@hotmail.com PLEASE!!!  
  
This is about… Relena reads something she will keep for ever in her heart. 'One day Relena, one day we will meet again,  
  
I want to know how I do! I want to know if I should do a sequel...or…no?!  
  
- Gate  
  
  
  
The young woman read out loud…..  
  
I walked…  
  
I walked to see my past,  
  
I walked to see my future,  
  
I walked to think my thoughts through.  
  
I ran…  
  
I ran from you,  
  
I ran from the truth,  
  
I ran from the only one I love,  
  
I ran because I didn't know what to do.  
  
I see…  
  
I see you smile,  
  
I see you happy,  
  
I see you sad,  
  
I see you mad,  
  
I see sorrow in your eyes when you think I'm not there,  
  
And I see you in a way no one could ever see you.  
  
I give…  
  
I give you my heart,  
  
I give you my love,  
  
I give you my sole,  
  
I give you my future,  
  
I give you my life.  
  
I will…  
  
I will take your pain away,  
  
I will love you always,  
  
I will make you happy,  
  
I will make you cry with joy.  
  
I am…  
  
I am your sole mate,  
  
I am your second half,  
  
I am hear to make another life with you,  
  
I am hear to take you away from this place,  
  
I am hear to protect you to what ever level the battle is.  
  
.  
  
But I must leave you for now. I will tell you everything when I get back  
  
And I want you to know Relena that you are the one I love; I give you my life, my heart, my sole. That is why I am giving this poem to you so that in the mean time when I'm gone you can keep it and read it all ways.  
  
Yours all ways,  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
As Relena Peacecraft read this note she said "I love you too Heero! ... And that is why… I must keep living on… keeping you safe from any type of war there is!"  
  
From a far their stood a shadow in the night, keeping the princess safe from danger and harm. One day, one day he will turn up, one day maybe soon…? But all he can do now is watch, watch her from the safest point he can. "One day Relena, one day we well meet again, one day….soon…" and with that said the shadow left in the night's cool air.  
  
'One day Relena, one day we well meet again, one day….soon…' "Heero" Relena said in a whisper as she hard his voice calling to her, speaking to her. She took the letter in her hands and hugged it tight. "I will wait….Heero…"  
  
  
  
*************  
  
So……. What do you think????? Do you like it? Do you hate it??? Is it ok???? Is it too short???? Do you want sequel??? Take care all!! Please tell me what you think….R&R at koryrockman@hotmail.com  
  
-Gate 


	2. So How long has it Been?

One Day   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hey sorry about the spelling in One day chapter one, I wonk up at 12am and I wrote it down and you know when you are tired and forget stuff well that was me! Well its soul and here sorry about that again. Ok Heero and Relena are 20 in the first part and are 21 in this and about Heero, well you are going to find out so please R&R Everyone!  
  
One year later...  
  
Love...  
  
I don't really know what it means,  
  
All I know is that I love you,  
  
How you act,  
  
How you walk,  
  
I Love everything about you.  
  
Now turn around and you will get a big surprise....  
  
Relena turned around and saw nothing, but just then some one grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against the mysterious person's body "I missed you" the familiar voice said, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Heero... your back!" Relena had tried to turn around but she could not do so "Heero would you be so kind and let me turn around?"  
  
"Sorry Relena...I just love the way you feel in my arms I just forgo..." Relena cut him of  
  
"Heero it's all right... I just want to see your face..." Heero let go and let Relena turn around to see him. When she saw him, he had grown so much taller and she could tell that he had been working out a lot bye the way his muscles stood out so nice. Relena did not even know that she was staring at him for a wile "Relena? Are you ok?"  
  
"HUH? Oh yes, I am sorry I was just... I mean you changed a lot over the years," Relena said as she stumbled for the words and at the same time, she blushed a bright red that contained on her cheeks. "Well you have changed quite a lot your self Relena" Heero did not know what else to say but just stair at beauty. "Heero it's been so long, how have you been holding up?"  
  
"Good.... I was with Dr. J for a little wile he wanted me to get rid of all the little stuff I had but I had, but I took it and tried to go on with my life, but I couldn't so ... that's when I came back and wrote you that poem. About a month I was just watching you, but then I said I have to go and find a job and take action so that's when I came back...I would be able to take you with me if you wanted to I got a new house bye my job one of the workers wife's sells houses. Therefore, I took that to my advantage, only a few weeks later I had a house in America." Heero said as he brushed Relena's hair back to her ear.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Relena's POV  
  
`As Heero was telling me this I felt a tear coming down my face, but as soon it showed up in the middle of my cheek Heero brushed it away like he all ways dose when I cry. When he was finished I couldn't say anything to brake this moment, all I wanted to do was kiss him until there was no tomorrow. However, I have loss my voice. My body does ever so still not want to move form the closeness of his body and mine. Our faces so close then the last thing I saw is when Heero put his lips against mine they were so soft, I love how they are so sweet.'  
  
Heero POV  
  
`As I put my lips against hers...oh god I love the feeling of them on mine there so sweet. I wanted to go further but soon thought about that a second time and I thought better not to do so. Then I felt Relena's tone against my lips and SHE wanted to go ...so I did not mine. We made out AND NOW did not (MAXWELL) have sex!  
  
The next day...  
  
Relena's POV  
  
"Relena...wake up it's..." as Heero was trying to wake me up I opened my eyes and he was already dressed in different closes? (How did he get different close?) IN ADDITION, wide-awake. He did not want to sleep in the same bed as me (how sweet... but it was so damn cold last night) so he took the floor poor guy, I did not want him to but he insisted to... but hey he IS the perfect solder!  
  
"Relena wake up its 11:30..."Heero said with a soft voice. Wait a minute! "WHAT! Oh my gosh...I'm going to be late what am I saying I am late"  
  
Authors POV  
  
"Hold on there...I called then and said you canceled today ...you looked so tired and I didn't want to wake you"  
  
"Heero"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thank you..." before Relena could say anything more Heero hug and kisses her on the forehead softly.  
  
A Few days later....  
  
"MAXWELL! I don't know where you're getter that kind of in idea but we didn't do anything!"  
  
"Yeah whatever, stop acting innocent... I know what you really did so you know..." Duo said joking around with his best friend  
  
"Duo... I hate you..."Heero, said walking away  
  
"I love you too...." Duo said `guy has to get a life soon... hope Relena makes him better soon...'  
  
In a room...  
  
"Heero what are you doing here?"  
  
Is it still too short? What do you think about it? R&R PLEASE!  
  
-Gate 


End file.
